La Nuit du Supplice
by Shamandalie
Summary: Après une petite bagarre avec Duo, Heero se prépare à une bonne nuit de sommeil... qui se révèlera pas si bonne que ça... Fanfic finine ! j'avais dit qu'elle serait courte
1. 01 : Où que ya du super suspens à la fin

Série : Gundam-c'est-tombé-bien-bas-tout-ça-Wing  
Auteur : Ookami-j'avais-envie-de-faire-gueuler-Trowa-Yang  
Genre : WPW, Portnaouak, délire pur, et surtout SURTOUT DU OOC A FOND ! Là ça dépend pas de vous ou alors vous connaissez pas du tout Heero ! (Oui je sais ça fait peur hein on s'attend au pire maintenant que j'ai parlé d'Hee-chan encore que là ça va… c'est APRES que… je dis rien ! lol)  
Disclaimers : Oui hélas, les pilotes de gundam sont pas à moi, snif, mais il y a une chose à moi la dedans mais on l'a pas encore vu ici, c'est la vedette surprise ! Je pense que vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre niak !  
Petit blabla : Je tiens à signaler que cette fic m'est venu à l'esprit (la pauvre) lors d'une nuit passée avec TP qu'on faisait (pour changer) les folles ! Voilà !

**Chapitre 01 : Où que ya du super suspens à la fin ! **

Une petite chambre d'étudiant dans un appartement banal. Rien ne semblait indiquer le drame qui allait s'y jouer. Dedans deux pilotes de gundam, redoutables tueurs, prêts à éliminer tout ce qui pourrait se mettre sur leur chemin sans aucune pitié. D'un sérieux à glacer le sang de n'importe qui. Froids et distants, ne pensant qu'à remplir leur mission : finir la guerre et rétablir une paix durable. Deux pilotes de gundam…

_- _J'te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès Hee-chan ! se défendit Duo.  
- Omae o korosu, se contenta de répéter Heero en pointant son flingue sur le natté.  
- Kyaaaaaaaaa au s'couuuuuuuuurs Hee-chan veut m'tuuuuuuer waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat'man viens m'aideeeeeeeeeeeer !

Duo se mit à sauter en s'égosillant tandis que Heero, restant impassible, calculait le meilleur angle de tir pour atteindre le pilote à la natte. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à un blond qui, habitué à ce genre de situation, soupira en s'avançant vers Duo, tentant de le calmer.

_- _Duo… s'il te plait, parle moins fort, tu vas réveiller tout le quartier.  
- Je parle pas, je crie ! Et c'est le but recherché ! Heero veut m'tuuuuuer ouaaaaaain !  
- … Duo…  
- Quatre… fit une voix froide.

Le blond se retourna vers Heero, osant espérer qu'il allait lui dire de partir, que tout allait bien… avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec un canon d'arme à feu.

_- _Bouge de là, t'es dans mon champ de tir.  
- …  
- Au s'couuuuuuuuuuuurs ! continua de crier Duo.

Tandis que Quatre soupirait en jugeant utile de dégager de l'angle de tir d'Heero, Duo fila dans la salle de bain, après avoir bien gueulé que le Perfect Soldier allait le tuer et que c'était pas juste d'abord qu'il avait rien fait et s'y barricada. Heero s'approcha de la serrure et s'interrogea : valait-il mieux la faire sauter en gaspillant une balle ou alors enfoncer la porte, avec une chance de coincer Duo dessous ?

Quatre s'approche d'Heero.

_- _Heu… Heero ? dit-il d'une voix timide.  
- Hn ?  
- Qu'est ce que Duo a encore fait au juste pour te mettre dans cet état ?  
- Ce baka… il a…

_¤¤¤¤Flash Back !¤¤¤¤_

Heero était devant son pc, comme à son habitude, assis sur son lit en tailleur, le précieuuuux sur ses cuisses croisées. Duo sortait de la douche, après avoir usé toute l'eau, chaude et froide. Evidement première chose qu'il fit : embêter Heero ! Le natté sauta sur le lit et commença à tenter d'attraper le pc.

_- _J'veux voir, j'veux voir, j'veux voaaaaaaaaaaaaaar ! brailla-t-il.  
- Baka, laisse-moi, c'est important.  
- J'veux t'aider alors ! Fais voir ! Ste plééééééééééé !  
- Hn.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Duo ne put obtenir mieux que ça… et évidement hors de question pour Heero de le laisser toucher son pc. Son… précieuuuuuuuux… Le natté se mit en devoir de bouder. Après deux secondes de boudage, il décida que c'était bien assez pour aujourd'hui et se remit à embêter Heero. Sans succès. Le soldat parfait restait penché sur son écran, pianotant comme un robot. Tac tic tic tip tap.

Tac. Tic top. Tacatac. Tip tip. Tic. Toc.

Tacacacacacatac. Tip.

Clic. Clac.

Tchouuuuuuuuuuuuuu zing.

Tip…….

Tip tip ? ...

….

Tap ?

Soudain le bruit des doigts sur les touches du clavier, qui avait ralenti, s'arrêta. Heero releva lentement… très lentement la tête vers Duo. Lequel était allongé par terre et se grattait la tête avec un sourire de débile en guise de désolé-j'ai-encore-fait-le-con-mais-j'ai-pas-fait-exprès-cette-fois-on-en-parle-plus-d'accord ?

Heero regarda son écran. Noir. Puis Duo. Puis le câble qui raccordait son pc à la prise. Puis le bout du câble qui était censé être DANS la prise. Et qui était dans les pieds de Duo. Avec un calme qui est tout sauf rassurant venant de lui, Heero se leva, sortit son flingue de nulle part et le pointa sur Duo.

_- _Omae o korosu.

_¤¤¤¤Fin du Flash Back ! ¤¤¤¤_

_- _Voilà, conclut Heero. Et maintenant je vais le tuer. C'est tout.  
- J'ai pas fait exprès ! brailla Duo à travers la porte.  
- Heu… Heero voyons… calme toi… ce n'est pas la fin du monde… c'était ton rapport sur la mission en cours, n'est ce pas ?  
- Hai.  
- Bon je vais m'en charger si tu laisses Duo en vie, d'accord ? proposa gentiment Quatre.  
- Vrai ? Tu ferais ça Q-man ? Hein dis c'est vrai c'est vrai c'est vrai ?  
- Oui Duo… si tu me promets d'arrêter de chercher la bagarre !  
- Promis !

Heero fit mine de réfléchir, puis hocha la tête avant de ranger son arme et d'aller ranger son pc. Quatre soupira.

_- _C'est bon Duo, tu peux sortir.

Deux secondes plus tard, Quatre manquait de mourir asphyxié sous l'étreinte de Duo qui le serrait hyper fort contre lui.

_- _J't'adore Quatou ! Miciiiiiii !  
- Argh… c'est normal Duo… si tu pouvais… me lâcher…

A ce moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Trowa. Le garçon à la mèche vit Quatre, SON Quatre, dans les bras de Duo… le blondinet fit un sourire d'excuse à son amant.

_- _Heu… Trowa… tu…

Trowa se contenta de sortir de sa manche un des couteaux qu'il avait piqué à Catherine et attrapa Duo par la natte, le tirant en arrière.

_- _Toi je vais te dépecer, se contenta-t-il de gentiment expliquer.  
- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa pas ma naaaaaaaaatte naaaaaaaaaaan ! Lâche moaaaaa ! J'ai rien fait !  
- Trowa, arrête, c'est vrai ! Je vais t'expliquer ! tenta Quatre.  
- Je finis de lui arracher la peau et je t'écoute.

Voyant que Trowa allait le faire, et que surtout c'était à nouveau le bordel, Quatre eut soudain THE idée qui allait sauver tout le monde. Il s'approcha de Trowa et lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots. Aussitôt le garçon à la mèche lâcha Duo, rangea son couteau, et sortit.

_- _Hé bin ça… comment t'as fait ça Quatou ? demanda Duo en se relevant.  
- Secret Duo. Je vous laisse, bonne nuit !  
- Hé attends ! Faut que tu m'expliques le truc !

Quatre se contenta d'un petit signe de la main avant de sortir. Duo jura qu'il rougissait !

_- _Sûr que c'est un truc pervers ! Kess t'en penses Hee-chan ?  
- Hn.  
- Oh flûte, il s'est remis en mode "Hn". Bon tant pis… on fait quoi ? On se raconte des histoires pour dormir ? Hein Hee-chan ?  
- Hn.  
- Snif j'veux dormir avec Trowa et Quaaaaaaatre mwaaaaaaa !

Un oreiller traversa la chambre avant de rencontrer la tête de Duo, manquant l'étouffer alors qu'il s'époumonait à hurler. Heero s'allongea sur son lit, croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, et lança son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-que-si-tu-le-regardes-t'es-mort©Heero à Duo. Qui capitula, pour une fois. Il avait assez crié pour le moment. Alors le natté alla se rouler sous les draps de son lit après avoir éteint la lumière.

_- _Bonne nuit Heechou !  
- Hn.  
- Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même !  
- Hn.  
- Pff méchant !  
- Hn.  
- Désespérant.  
- Hn.  
- J'vais bouder !  
- Hn.  
- … j'ai fini !  
- Hn.

Un temps de silence. Puis…

_- _J'ai chaud !  
- Hn.  
- J'vais enlever mon drap ! C'est une bonne idée, hn ?  
- Hn.  
- C'est c'que j'ai dit !  
- Hn.  
- Pff.

Après s'être battu avec son drap, Duo finit par se mettre sur le ventre. Puis sur le côté. Puis sur l'autre côté. Puis sur le dos. En fait il arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens.

_- _J'arrive po à dormiiiiiiir ! gémit-il.  
- …  
- Ah j'ai pas eu droit à un « Hn » ? T'es malade Hee-chan ?  
- … OMAE O KOROSU !  
- QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !

Dans la pièce d'à côté, une voix retentit, gueulant plus fort que Duo :

_- _FOUS LUI LA PAIX, L'EST OCCUPE !

Duo, pas du tout content de voir que quelqu'un essayait de crier plus fort que lui, augmenta le volume de sa voix :

_- _AH OUAIS ? ET IL FOUT QUOI ?  
- CA TE REGARDE PAS ! FERME LA ET DORS !  
- NAN ! J'VEUX MON QUATOU !  
- C'EST MON QUATRE !  
- EGOISTE TROTRO ! J'VAIS L'DIRE A TON PROF !  
- M'EN FICHE !

Duo allait répliquer quelque chose quand un pc portable vola à travers la pièce et lui atterrit sur le crâne.

_- _Aïeuh ! Depuis quand tu lances ton pc Hee-chan ? J'croyais que c'était hyper précieux pour toi !  
- Seulement quand ça marche. Et vu que tu me l'as bouzillé…  
- Snif. J'suis un incompris.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Quatre trouva… hum… une bonne raison d'empêcher Trowa de parler. Duo finit par se calmer et s'endormit d'un coup sans demander son reste. Il lui fallait ses 22 heures de sommeil par jour. Heero soupira. Enfin tranquille ! Il allait pouvoir dormir. C'est alors que commença une longue longue longue longue nuit… qui allait se révéler bien plus longue que ce que je viens de dire… qui allait devenir… la nuit du supplice !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : J'avais prévenu ! OOC à fond ! Vous avez déjà vu Trowa gueuler comme ça ? Et Heero jeter son pc ?  
Heero, _en état de choc_ : Comment as-tu osé me faire faire une chose pareille… ?  
Ooka : Je pourrais te faire tellement de choses que tu me croirais jamais capable d'oser les faire si je te les détaillais mon petit Heechou !  
Heero, _sueurs froides_ : … hn…  
Ooka : Enfin voilà si vous avez des avis, sait-on jamais hein… reviews lol !


	2. 02 : Où après un combat acharné ya encor...

Série : Gundam Wing, plus ou moins…  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang, on n'en doute pas !  
Genre : WPW, Portnaouak, ENORME OOC vous êtes prévenu !  
Disclaimers : Les objets sont à moi ! Et si on considère les G-boys comme mes objets sexuels préférés… non ça marche pas ? Flûteu snif. Sinon mon petit copain qu'on voit en fin de chapitre est à moi ! Je vous laisse deviner qui c'est XD  
Petit blabla : Bon voilà, chapitre 02 et 03 finis, et fanfic finie aussi au passage ! Je voulais pas faire un truc trop long et le peu qu'il y a est déjà bien suffisant lol.

**Chapitre 02 : Où après un combat acharné ya encore une emmerde…**

Duo dormait. A côté, Quatre et Trowa devaient dormir aussi. Ou s'occuper d'une façon comme une autre. Et lui, Heero Yuy, venait de décider qu'il allait éteindre ses circuits, ou du moins les mettre en veille, quand CA commença.

Plic. Plic.

Le Perfect Soldier ouvrit un œil et par habitude attrapa immédiatement son arme.

Plic. Plic.

Coups d'œil à gauche. Et à droite. Au plafond. Et au plancher. Rien d'anormal à première vue. Etrange…

Plic. Plic.

Heero repoussa son drap et se leva, prudent, cherchant la source d'un tel bruit.

Plic. Plic.

Le soldat parfait s'approcha de la salle de bain. Lentement… au cas où un Ozzie se serait planqué là bas. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte et surgit, prêt à tirer. Personne. Une douche à droite. Un lavabo devant. Une petite armoire à gauche. Un lavabo ?

Plic. Plic.

Heero s'approcha et constata que le bruit n'était que le robinet mal fermé. Soupirant, il rangea son arme on sait pas où et s'en retourna se coucher. Mais à peine fut-il couché qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Plic. Plic.

Se relevant, il alla fermer le robinet.

Plic. Pliiiiiic…

Il attendit un peu. Le silence s'installa. Bien. Heero retourna se coucher. Ca faisait du bien de ne plus avoir ces plic plic. Il ferma les yeux, ravi par le calme de la chambre.

Tic. Tic.

Heero se redressa brusquement. C'était quoi ça encore ? Ca venait encore de la salle de bain. Et rebelote il y retourna. Et constata que le robinet s'était remis à fuir.

_-_ Ok, dit-il. Tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir.

Heero entreprit de tourner les robinets jusqu'à manquer les arracher. Puis il attendit, planté devant eux, prêt à leur tirer dessus s'il le fallait. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il tournait le dos pour sortir…

Tic. Plic.

Il fusilla du regard le lavabo. Mais celui-ci s'en moquait bien et lui répondit par un « Tic plic tic » moqueur. Ok. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi de Heero ! Le soldat attrapa une serviette et la mit dans le lavabo. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant fut étouffé par le tissu.

_- _Non mais ! Nananananèèèèèèreu ! On fait plus le malin là, hein ? MOUAHAHAHAHAH !

… … répondit le lavabo. Satisfait, Heero retourna dans la chambre. A peine posa-t-il ses doigts pour attraper le drap que…

Plouf. Plouf. Plouf.

Calme. Rester calme. Lentement, Heero retourna pour la énième fois dans la salle de bain. La serviette était bondée d'eau. Une flaque s'était formée dessus et les gouttes tombaient dedans.

Plouf. Plouf.

Bon… tirer sur les robinets ne servirait à rien. Les tourner dans tous les sens non plus, apparemment. Dans ces conditions, que faire ? D'abord enlever la serviette. Heero l'attrapa et la jeta sur une chaise qui traînait.

Plic. Plic.

La torture, est-ce que ça marcherait ? Hum… sans doute que non. Que faire alors ? Que faire ? Pas question de s'avouer vaincu ! Déterminé, Heero chercha une solution en tournant en rond dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un moyen d'évacuer l'eau sans qu'il y est du bruit… voyons…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un tuyau en plastique posé sur l'armoire. Qu'est-ce que ça foutait là ça ? Peu importe. Il venait d'avoir une idée ! Heero attrapa le tuyau et l'examina. Il avait pile la bonne taille ! Revenant au lavabo avec un sourire de psychopathe, il plaça une extrémité du tuyau sur le robinet, et l'autre sur le trou de l'évier.

Plus un bruit.

Par sécurité, Heero se tordit dans tous les sens pour observer. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient sur les parois du tuyau avant de glisser silencieusement jusque dans le trou de l'évier. C'était parfait.

_- _Ninmu kanryu.

Heero attendit quelques minutes. Le bruit était définitivement banni. Le robinet qui fuyait était vaincu. Ô joie ô bonheur. Ravi, le pilote brun retourna dans la chambre. Avec gaieté, il se glissa sous ses draps et s'installa confortablement, tout souriant. Ah quel calme ! Il ferma les yeux, veilla à débrancher une partie de ses circuits, et s'endormit aussitôt.

¤¤¤¤

Heero ouvrit un œil. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Il n'avait dormi qu'une demi-heure… et déjà une autre emmerde arrivait ? Le pilote brun se releva pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

Glllllllll.

Glllllllll ? C'était quoi ça ?

Heero coula un regard de glace vers la salle de bain. Le bruit bizarre venait de là-bas… Allons bon, c'était encore ce lavabo qui faisait des siennes… Cette fois, c'était trop ! Le brun attrapa son flingue et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers la pièce. Il poussa la porte. Et sentit que la moquette sous ses pieds était… un peu trop humide à son goût. Une impression ?

Heero entra dans la salle de bain. Et constata que mettre ce tuyau n'était pas une si bonne idée… L'évier débordait. Inondant la pièce. Le carrelage était recouvert d'eau qui coulait vers la moquette de la chambre. Le brun s'avança vers le lavabo et attrapa le tuyau en se demandant pourquoi l'eau ne s'était pas écoulée normalement.

Il tira.

Encore.

Et encore.

Avec toute sa force.

Le tuyau ne bougeait pas.

Heero lui lança son fameux regard noir. Mais le tuyau n'avait pas l'air de se sentir particulièrement visé. Il aurait dû.

_- _Tu as deux secondes pour dégager de là, fit le brun entre ses dents.

Il attrapa son ennemi avec ses deux mains et tira encore.

De toutes ses forces.

Il tira si fort qu'il dérapa en arrière et fut forcé de lâcher sa cible. Il se rétama lamentablement par terre.

Sur le carrelage.

Trempé.

Heero baissa la tête. Réfléchissant. Cette fois… cette fois, c'était assez ! Il se releva d'un bond et, visant le tuyau, allait tirer quand il se rappela LA menace. S'il réveillait Duo… le natté allait encore mettre trois heures à se rendormir et allait donc le noyer sous son bavardage incessant. Le brun ne pouvait se permettre cela. Sinon, il ne tiendrait pas. Alors il ajouta un silencieux à son arme. Et tira.

Le tuyau résista une seconde avant d'être arraché par l'impact et de valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle de bain. Et, évidement…

Plouf. Plouf. BLOUUUUUUUUUUUUUF.

Heero s'avança vers l'évier. Toute l'eau s'écoula d'un coup dans le trou d'évacuation. Bon. L'inondation passagère était partie. Le pilote brun alla ramasser son ennemi vaincu. Et se rendit compte que l'extrémité qu'il avait fixée sur le trou de l'évier était bouchée… Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'armoire, là où il l'avait trouvé. Un papier l'attendait. Il le prit et le lut.

_Tuyau à amener chez le plombier histoire qu'il nous en donne un autre, pas bouché de préférence ! L'eau a du mal à passer dans celui-là !_

…

Heero nota mentalement : toujours lire les papiers qui traînent avant d'utiliser quoi que ce soit.

Le brun laissa le tuyau sur l'armoire et regarda les dégâts. Des sueurs froides dégoulinèrent dans son dos tandis que son visage pâlissait.

_- _Mission… nettoyer tout… sans réveiller Duo…

Heero déglutit. Et se mit au travail. Il prit soin de fermer la porte afin d'avoir le moins de chances possibles de réveiller le tigre qui dormait. Il attrapa une serpillière et fit de son mieux pour faire disparaître l'eau du carrelage. Evidement, il dut courir après le tissu qui avait envie de faire des glissades sur toute la longueur de la pièce. Une fois attrapée, il installa la serpillière sur le balai.

Qui se cassa en deux.

Résigné, Heero fut obligé de nettoyer tout ça à la main, agenouillé par terre.

Quand enfin il eut tout épongé, le Perfect Soldier s'essuya le front, fier d'avoir rempli sa mission. Et fourbu. Il se tourna vers la porte et allait retourner se coucher pour prendre un repos bien mérité quand un petit bruit lui rappela quelque chose.

Plic. Plic.

Cette fois, sa patience était à bout. Se retournant, Heero, après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait bien le silencieux, flingua le robinet. La moitié fut arraché sous le choc et rebondit contre le mur. Rapide, le brun l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, et le jeta dans la poubelle. Il lança un regard plein de menaces aux restes du robinet.

Ou plutôt au trou qui remplaçait le tuyau du robinet arraché. Pas une goutte d'eau ne coulait. Bien.

Heero retourna enfin dans son lit et se laissa tomber dessus sans même se glisser sous les draps, essoufflé. Il écouta plusieurs minutes. Rien. Aucun bruit. Cette fois, il était sauvé. Il allait pouvoir dormir.

Ninmu… kanryu…

Heero ferma les yeux, écoutant ce magnifique silence. Que c'était bon !

Et puis…

Bzzzz.

Heero ouvrit un œil. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il tendit l'oreille. Non. Rien du tout. Il devait rêver. Il se tourna sur le côté, prêt à s'endormir, quand…

Bzzzz.

… Heero se dit qu'il allait devoir demander à J s'il avait le droit de hurler…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero : Tu m'as fait nettoyer le sol comme une femme !  
Ooka : Wufei a déteint sur toi ?  
Heero : Hn. C'est honteux !  
Duo : Heero, tu me payes combien pour que je te rende les photos prises à ce moment ?  
Heero : … omae o korosu !  
Duo : Si tu me tues, les photos seront publiées par un journal super connu ! J'ai prévu le coup té !  
Heero : … allons en discuter en privé.  
Duo : Ok !  
Quatre : On a eu un aperçu du côté marchand des Maxwell…  
Ooka : Ouais ! Bon, je m'occupe du chapitre suivant !


	3. 03 : Où on détruit un peu tout et où on ...

Série : Moustique Wing !  
Auteur : Un croisement entre un chat, un démon, un loup-garou, un ange, heu quoi d'autre ? Enfin on va faire plus simple : moi !  
Genre : Méga OOC, méga PWP, méga portnaouak, méga « je suis pas responsable des conséquences que ça aura sur vous ».  
Disclaimers : Le moustique est à moi ! Pour le plaisir de l'écraser… niak !  
Petit blabla : JE. HAIS. CES. BESTIOLES ! Combien de nuit ça m'a gâché ? TROP !

**Chapitre 03 : Où on détruit un peu tout et où on finit la fanfic pasque ça commence déjà à bien faire ces conneries.**

Heero fixa le plafond. Hésitant sur la conduite à prendre. Que faire ? Il était là. L'Ennemi. Il le sentait jusque dans son âme. Le Prédateur. Le Monstre. La Cible.

Le Perfect Soldier se tourna sur le dos, serrant son arme contre lui. Il attendit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Attendre que la cible s'approche… et alors…

Bzzzz.

Heero bondit et pointa son arme vers l'origine du bruit. Il tira. Il avait veillé à garder son silencieux. Au cas où. Il attendit. Avait-il réussi ?

Bzz ?

…

Non. Cible manquée. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était pas en position de force. Déjà, il ne pouvait pas utiliser tous les moyens possibles. Il risquait de réveiller Duo. Son champ d'action était limité. Alors que celui de l'Ennemi était vaste. Danger.

Heero se leva et décida de demander des instructions. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu à affronter un adversaire pareil. Il lui fallait des directives. Il lui fallait connaître son ennemi pour mieux le détruire. Alors, le brun alla ramasser son pc lancé plus tôt contre Duo. Il retourna dans la salle de bain maintenant impeccable et s'y enferma. Ici, l'Ennemi ne pourra l'atteindre.

Heero réussit à ressusciter son ordinateur et le brancha sur une prise qui devait servir au sèche-cheveux de Duo. Le brun entreprit aussitôt de trouver son sauveur. Par chance, J était sur un chat secret et protégé. Heero reconnut son mentor à son pseudonyme : Le-petit-chien-a-faim. Le brun avait pris son sobriquet secret. Il bondit sur J dans une conversation privée.

Un-jour-il-faudra-couper-cette-natte : Professeur ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Un silence. Tendu. Puis…

Le-petit-chien-a-faim : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Un-jour-il-faudra-couper-cette-natte : Je suis face à un ennemi inconnu et ne sais que faire.  
Le-petit-chien-a-faim : Rapport.  
Un-jour-il-faudra-couper-cette-natte : Il s'agit d'un insecte je crois qu'on appelle communément moustique. Même une fois repéré, il est impossible de le mettre hors d'état de nuire avec une arme conventionnelle.  
Le-petit-chien-a-faim : … c'est tout ?  
Un-jour-il-faudra-couper-cette-natte : … hai… demo…  
Le-petit-chien-a-faim : Retourne te coucher Heero, tu as besoin de sommeil. Ignore ton moustique. Ce n'est pas un petit insecte qui va te vaincre… si ?  
Un-jour-il-faudra-couper-cette-natte : Iie.  
Le-petit-chien-a-faim : Très bien.

Heero sortit du salon, perplexe… son mentor ne considérait donc pas les moustiques comme un ennemi redoutable ? Bon… se recoucher en ignorant l'insecte… très bien. Ryokai.

Heero retourna dans son lit. Et, évidement…

Bzzzz !

Le brun se cacha sous les draps, espérant ne plus entendre ce bruit. Mais…

Bzzz ?

Heero passa la tête sous l'oreiller. Ah, soudain silence bienfaiteur ! Qui dura…

Bzzz bzz !

… une ou deux secondes.

Heero se releva et s'assit dans son lit. Bon. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'ennemi. C'était impossible. Mais que faire alors ? Si encore il pouvait allumer la lumière pour voir sa cible… Une minute. Voir sa cible ? Mais il le pouvait ! Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt !

Le brun bondit de son lit et se rua sur le placard de la chambre d'où il sortit des lunettes à vision infrarouge. Il les fixa sur sa tête, attacha avec soin la sangle derrière son crâne, et activa l'appareil. La chambre lui apparut alors avec clarté et netteté. Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant…

Heero entreprit d'analyser millimètre par millimètre le mur et le plafond, ainsi que toutes les surfaces où l'ennemi serait en mesure de se poser.

Il y passa une demi-heure. Avant d'entendre à nouveau LE bruit.

Bzzz ?

Heero se tourna dans tous les sens et, enfin, aperçut la menace. Il était là, Il volait tranquillement juste devant lui. Le brun tira aussitôt dessus. Mais Il avait prévu le coup et esquiva la balle sans difficulté. De l'autre côté de la chambre, un mur se retrouva avec un petit trou net dans le papier peint. Bon, c'était pas grave. Ce qui l'était en revanche, c'était que l'adversaire semblait beaucoup plus fort que prévu. J avait beau dire, ce n'était pas une mince affaire de combattre un moustique !

Heero fixa la pièce, cherchant son adversaire. Qui lui passa sous le nez avant d'aller se poser… sur le front de Duo qui dormait tranquillement.

Sueurs froides. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas tirer sur le natté ! Alors quoi ?

Heero s'avança vers l'ennemi. Et il Le vit se préparer. Il nettoyait sa longue trompe, prêt à se repaître du sang du natté. Le brun ne pouvait laisser faire ça !

Heero regarda autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque aide. Et la trouva dans un magasine de jeu vidéo de Duo qui traînait par terre. Il l'attrapa et frappa de toutes ses forces l'ennemi.

_-_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Heero bondit en arrière tandis que Duo se relevait en se massant le front et en allumant la lumière.

_- _Ca va pas ou quoi ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend Hee-chan ? Et… c'est quoi ça ? Tu te déguises pour dormir ?  
_- _Hn, répondit Heero. C'est un équipement qui m'a aidé à vaincre l'ennemi.  
_- _Gné ? Ya Oz ?  
_- _Non. Tu peux te rendormir. Tout va bien maintenant.  
- Heu… ah ouais d'accord…

Satisfait, Heero enleva ses lunettes et les rangea, ainsi que le magasine, avant d'aller s'allonger. Duo se gratta la tête, perplexe, puis haussa les épaules, éteignit la lumière et, ô joie, ô bonheur, se rendormit aussitôt.

Heero tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. C'était magnifique ! Il avait vaincu son ennemi ! Fermant les yeux, le Perfect Soldier allait s'endormir, bien décidé à ne plus se réveiller, quand…

Bzzz !

Bzzzzzzzz ?

Bzz.

Heero attendit. Sans bouger. Et puis, lentement, trèèès lentement, il se leva. Avec une démarche de zombi, il s'avança vers le placard. Cette fois, il n'en pouvait plus. Il décida d'employer les grands moyens.

Dans la chambre à côté, Quatre se réveilla et bougea un peu sur le torse de Trowa qui haussa un sourcil.

_- _Ca ne va pas Quatre ?  
- Si, si… j'ai cru entendre un bruit étrange…  
- Tu dois rêver. Rendors-toi.  
- Tu as sans doute raison…

Mais quand les murs tremblèrent et que les deux pilotes entendirent Duo hurler un « HEERO MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ARRETE TU VAS FAIRE EXPLOSER LA CHAMBRE ! » ils ne purent croire que ce n'était que leur imagination…

Quatre se leva aussitôt, enfila au passage une robe de chambre, et sortit pour débarquer dans la chambre de Duo et Heero.

_- _QUATRE ! BAISSE-TOI ! hurla le natté.  
- Quoi ?

Duo sauta sur lui et les plaqua tous les deux à terre. Une roquette passa au-dessus d'eux et alla s'écraser au bout du couloir.

_- _Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Quatre, alarmé.  
- Heero pète un câble, expliqua Duo en se relevant. J'ai essayé de savoir ce qu'il avait, mais impossible ! Il fait que dire « OMAE O KOROSU ! » et tirer partout. Avec un lance-roquette.  
- …

Trowa débarqua alors, plus ou moins vêtu.

_- _Quatre, tu es blessé ?  
- Non, ça va…  
- Heero a failli te blesser…  
- Je te dis que ça va Trowa.  
- Il va me le payer…

Et Trowa entra dans la pièce, armé d'un bazooka…

¤¤¤¤

La nuit avait fini par passer. Elle aurait pû être plus longue… Des oiseaux chantaient joyeusement dehors. Le soleil entrait par la fenêtre… heu non pardon, par le gros trou dans la façade de la chambre. Au milieu, Trowa, allongé dans une tranchée de fortune creusée dans la moquette, était épuisé. A côté de lui, Quatre le soignait.

Duo tentait de parlementer avec Heero, à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Sans succès. Et, dans la salle de bain. Heero était assis par terre, le regarde vide, serrant contre lui son lance-roquette.

Il n'avait pas réussi. L'armée de moustiques, comptant deux insectes dans ses rangs, l'avait vaincu… en s'alliant avec Trowa contre lui…

Toute une nuit passée à se battre… pour perdre au matin… non, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter !

_- _Heero ? fit Duo. Les vilains moustiques sont partis, Trowa est k.o, vous avez ruiné la chambre, tu peux sortir maintenant.  
- Iie ! Ils sont là, j'en suis sûr ! Ils attendent… c'est un piège !  
- … Heero ! Mission : sortir !  
- Mission refusée.

Duo se tourna vers Quatre en faisant un geste d'impuissance.

_- _C'est plus grave que ce qu'on croyait, dit-il.  
- Dans ces conditions… il va falloir employer… la force… répondit Quatre avec une voix très mauvaise.  
- Heu… ça va Quatre ?  
- Il a blessé Trowa… je ne lui pardonnerai jamais…

Quatre se leva d'un bond, sortant une tronçonneuse de nulle part, et s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bain, en mode Zero System.

_- _A NOUS DEUX HEERO !

Duo se gratta la tête.

_- _La prochaine qu'on dit que c'est moi qui met le plus de bordel, je fais grève !

¤¤¤¤

Après une rude journée passée à se battre, les G-boys se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital. Ou plutôt Duo traîna les restes de Heero, Quatre et Trowa à l'hôpital. Lorsque Heero réussit à vaincre les drogues qu'on lui avait administrées, il avait un super mal au crâne. Il était seul dans sa chambre. On lui avait bandé ses blessures de guerre. Ses bras étaient plâtrés, retenus par des sangles, ainsi que ses jambes. Impossible de bouger.

Heero regarda le plafond tandis que la nuit tombait dehors. Il était vivant… et complètement crevé. Il allait pouvoir dormir, enfin ! Dans cette chambre d'hôpital, au calme, et à l'abri.

Le brun ferma les yeux, soupirant de bien-être. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout ira mieux. Et puis…

Bzzz bzz ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ OWARI ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : J'avais dit que je ferais court !  
Heero : Heureusement… c'est déjà bien assez long comme ça…  
Ooka : Ca aurait pû être pire mais bon… je voulais pas faire encore un truc trop long ! Et puis les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures !  
Heero : Pas quand elles sont dirigées contre moi.  
Ooka : Prout. Enfin si vous avez des avis… vous savez comment faire pour les donner lol !


End file.
